Harry Potter and The Final Solution
by Sirius B
Summary: This story takes place in the gangs 7th year. H/H are together, before the War ends. Harry uncovers an incredible revelation about his parents!
1. Harry's Birthday

The Harry Potter Characters do not belong to meThe Harry Potter Characters do   
not belong to me. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.  
  
  
Harry Potter And The Final Solution  
  
Harry Potter was an unusual person. He owns a snowy owl as a pet. He   
also likes school. Harry Potter is a 17yr. old wizard. He was supposedly one of   
the greatest wizards that ever lived. Himself and a certain Albus Dumbeldore,   
for the past few years, had been defending the entire world against Lord   
Voldemort.   
  
He had just taken his glasses off and got into bed, when he heard   
the familiar, tap, tap, tap, of his owl Hedwig. When he got up to let her in, he   
stubbed his toe on the corner of his trunk.  
"  
Damn it!" exclaimed Harry, as he hobbled to the window.  
  
When Harry opened the window, not one, but five owls swooped into   
his tiny room. Pigwidgeon fell to the floor, after a violent collision with the   
newly installed ceiling fan. Harry retrieved the letter from the small scoop   
owl, and set him in Hedwig's cage. He relieved the other owls of their burdens,   
and they quickly flew out of the window, disappearing into the night. Hedwig   
flew to her cage for a drink before also flying out to hunt.  
  
The first letter was from his friend Ron:  
  
Hey Harry,   
  
How're the lousy muggles treatin' you? GUESS WHAT? Dad won the   
lottery again! 25,000 Galleons!!!! We're moving to new house!!!!!!! You can come   
any time you want! (Especially with your gift!)  
  
Seeyah, Ron  
  
Attached to the note was a small box. Harry tore the wrapping paper   
off to reveal a set o keys.  
  
"Keys are good," whispered Harry.  
  
The note inside said:  
Look out your   
window!  
  
Harry launched off his bed and stared at the driveway.   
There sat a 1964 Porsche 911 Carrera. It was darker than night.  
  
"Holy Shit! Thank you RON!!!!" whooped Harry  
  
The Next gift and letter was from Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. It read:  
  
Harry,  
Harry, how's it going? Been getting your schoolwork done? I've   
been busy recruiting people to battle against Voldemort. Well I've got to go.  
Your Friend,  
Hagrid  
His gift turned out to be a strange ring. The note along with it read:  
This ring will allow you to see anyone under and invisibility cloak   
or see the true identity of someone using polyjuice potion.  
  
"Awesome," exclaimed Harry.  
  
The next letter was from Hermione, It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Do you remember our arrangement? If you have, I'll see you tomorrow   
at Diagon Alley. If you've forgotten, I'll still see you tomorrow at Diagon   
Alley. We'll talk then.  
  
Love Always,  
Your Girl,  
Hermione  
  
P.S.- Your gifts with me! Love you!  
  
"Oh yeah," muttered Harry remembering now that he was supposed to pick Hermione   
up to go to their job interviews at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well if I'm going to make it in time, then I better leave now,"   
whispered Harry to himself, as he gathered all of his possessions and put them   
in his trunk.  
  
He stopped suddenly when he realized that he still had two letters   
left. One of the two was from Sirius, his godfather, and it read as follows:  
  
Harry,  
Can't talk much. I'm on a mission for Dumbledore. Your gift is   
this: as soon as my name is cleared, you can live with me for as long as you   
like.  
Sirius  
  
The last letter was written on muggle paper. Harry cautiously opened   
it and began to read the strange loopy writing.  
  
Dear Harry,  
You do not know me. I do not know you. However, I knew   
your parents. Scratch that, I know your parents. If you'd like to know more, go   
to the Three Broomsticks after your interview with Professor Dumbeldore and ask   
for your parcel.   
Happy   
Birthday!  
  
Harry momentarily stared at the letter, several thoughts racing through his head   
at once. He forgot about his thoughts, and worries when he brought his trunk   
downstairs, and to his marvelous car.   
  
He got in the car and started the engine to hear such a marvelous sound. He   
rolled down the window, and as he drove down the street he yelled " Seeyah   
Suckers!"  
  
A block down, Harry found another note along with a map.  
  
Dear Harry,  
On the map, the route to our new house is marked. The booklet (under   
the seat) will explain all the muggle features along with the magical ones we   
added.  
Love,  
The Weaslys  
  
"Sweet" voiced Harry as he revved the engine once more, and shot out of the   
neighborhood.   
  



	2. Hogwarts

Chapter 2

****

            Harry drove steadily all night, without stopping for gas, (the car never ran out of gas) and the entire time, thinking about the war between himself and Lord Voldemort. How it started, the causalities, his newfound powers, and Dumbeldore's secret that he never told Harry. Over the years that Voldemort had risen, Harry had developed new skills, such as Magik (wandless magic), Anamagenis (can transform into any animal), necromancy, telethapy, and telekinesis. He had mastered these skills and they had saved his lives many uh times. 

            Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron around 9:00 AM the next day, in a sudden downpour of rain. He ambled in and asked Tom if he'd seen Hermione; he said to meet at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry thanked the toothless in keeper, and set out into the courtyard. He tapped the correct brick to reveal the gateway into his world. Harry set out immediately to the parlor.

            Hermione was sitting outside under an umbrella, eating a strawberry sundae, when he walked over. When she saw him, she leapt up, ran over, and jumped into his arms, planting a well-placed kiss right on his mouth.

            " Hey Herm, how are you doing?" asked Harry, staring into those deep brown eyes.

            She looked at him and replied, "Now I'm great."

Harry led her, hand in hand, out to his new car.

"Wow, Harry where'd you get this?" Hermione asked.

" Ron gave it to me as a birthday present." He replied.

Harry walked over to the other side of the car, Hermione trailing, and opened the door for her. 

Harry climbed in the other side, whispered," Ready?" to Hermione.

"Ready!" exclaimed Hermione, "Lets open her up!"

Harry turned the key in the ignition, and the engine roared to life. He flipped a little switch on top of the stick shift, pressed the little red button that was squeaking, 

"Don't press me!" and when he did, it said, "AW here we go!"

            The black car shot of into the gloom faster than you could say Hermione's name correctly (HAHA)!

            Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his office, when the young couple walked in.

            "Harry, Hermione, how nice to see you again! How are you doing?" Dumbledore inquired, the familiar twinkle in his eye.

            "Not bad, how about yourself?" asked Harry, a hint of concern in his voice.

            " Well I'm still puttering around," laughed he old man.

            "Now as I understand, you two would like teaching positions, correct?" asked Dumbledore. 

            They both nodded their heads.

            "Okay then, what would you like to teach this year?" Dumbledore asked.

            "This year? We still have a year left!" exclaimed Hermione.

            "You mean the owls didn't get there?" exclaimed Dumbledore, with mock surprise, "Well, with all your 'adventures' in the past six years, you, Harry, and Ron, have surpassed all of the N.E.W.T.s, and secretly graduated last year, secretly even to you!"

            "Really? Awesome! Ron won't believe it!" burst Harry, with a stupid grin on his face.

            "So back to the subject at hand, weird word choice, what would you like to teach?" repeated the wizened old professor.

            "I," replied Hermione, "would like to teach Charms, but what about Professor Flitwick?" 

            "Well, Flitwick was killed by Death Eaters, terrible, terrible… but I guess you've got the job." Dumbledore said, " What about you, Harry?"

            "I think D.A.D.A would be a good choice, seeing as I've had enough experience in that already." said Harry.

            " You've got a point there," mused Dumbledore, "and I guess seeing as the job is 'jinxed', you've got it."

            " Now for official business, you two need to be here three days before term, and by the way, would you like a dual or separate dorm?" asked Dumbledore, as they rose from their seats.

            "Together," they replied in unison.

            "Well that settles it," said Dumbledore, as they were walking out the door, "Good bye, and drive carefully!" 

            They waved goodbye to their new employer, and set off to the "New Burrow".


	3. The New Burrow

**Chapter 3:**

** The "New" Burrow**

****

            Harry and Hermione arrived at the Weasley's house, which was at least half the size of Hogwarts, along with two other vehicles; a broomstick, and a very battered flying carpet. Harry and Hermione saw Ron sitting on the steps, apparently waiting for them. The other two guests approached him first, and he directed them to somewhere in the house. When he saw his two friends, he ran over so fast, neither Harry nor Hermione could take another step. 

            "Hey! How are two doing?" asked Ron, as he shook Harry's hand, and pulled Hermione into a big hug. 

            Ron still had the same fiery red hair, the Weasley trademark, the same sloppy grin on his face, and his height (he was still growing). The last time Harry had seen Ron, he had only been 6'5", but now he was at least 6'11". 

            "Just fine, thanks to my sugar momma and my new car, oh yeah THANKS my brother!" Harry yelled as he slapped Ron on the back. 

            "Well you now, I had a "few" left over Galleons from my allowance, and well…yeah, glad you like it." said Ron slowly. 

            "How are you Hermione?" asked Ron, poking her in the ribs. 

            "No thanks to you, good," Hermione replied, rubbing her ribs.

            "Well….Ron, no wait, you don't need to know," began Harry.

            "Know what?" asked Ron hurriedly.

            "Well you see, you know these last couple of years, we've had these, loony, adventures, and Dumbledore thinks, somehow…." Harry drug out.

            "Yeah! Yeah!" whispered Ron excitedly.

            "Well he said that… we went above and beyond the N.E.W.T.s, and secretly graduated last year!" yelled Harry, as he did a standing back flip.

            Ron just stood their, mouth hanging slack, gazing into nothingness. He started to make a little noise like a sick giraffe before he finally just dropped to the ground in a cold faint. His two concerned friends rushed over. 

            "Man, out cold," exclaimed Hermione, as she checked his pupils, " well lets get him inside."

            As they walked inside, they almost dropped Ron as they gazed around the entry hall. There were many house elves, going in and out of rooms, up and down stairs. The entire hall was made up entirely of marble lined with gold. The were so many rooms, the entire crowd at the entire Quidditch World Cup could've shared a room with one other person and there would still be extra rooms. Mind you this was just the bottom floor of the six story mansion.

            Several elves came scurrying over to them as they drug Ron inside. They began to tend to him with their magic, as quickly as possible bowing to Harry and Hermione the entire time.

            "Wha…What happened?" asked Ron groggily, as he awoke. 

            "Well Harry just told you we didn't have to go to school our 7th year, and you passed out," said Hermione knowledgeably. 

            "Oh yeah…wicked" Ron said, right before he passed out once again.

            The house elves quickly scurried back, and this time, had Ron on his feet in no time. He stood up and gestured town the hall and began to walk, motioning them to follow. The walked at least a quarter of a mile, to a large glass door. Ron tapped it with his wand and they walked into the biggest backyard anyone of them had ever seen (except Ron of course). 

            "What do you think?" Ron asked, as they gazed around at the Quidditch pitch, the monster sized swimming pool, which Ginny was sunning her self in a bathing suit, to the large workshop with the letters, WWW above it. 

            "Ackk…" exclaimed Harry and Hermione simultaneously, their turn to pass out.

            They collapsed in a heap at Ron's feet, to the laughter of all the Weasley's except Percy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George had emerged from the workshop, followed by Charlie and Bill, their arms full of the Twins new inventions.

            Ron called for several house elves to come and revive his friends. 

            When Harry and Hermione awoke they were in a splendid bedroom, on a very large, and extremely comfortable, bed. They got up, and to their surprise, the door opened almost automatically, a small house elf with very large ears, a flat small nose, and dark blue eyes, entered and told them to follow him. They instantly followed him through the maze of winding corridors, which somehow reminded Harry of Gringotts. He suddenly wondered if there were dragons here too. 

            Just then they entered a magnificent dining hall (literally a hall), and noticed the Weasley's sitting at the far end of the hall. They hurried down to welcoming smiles, and hugs. 

            "How are you doing?" asked Fred, while George was busy with something under the table.

            "Just fine," replied Harry, gripping Hermione's hand, " How's the business?"

            "Well, it depends," said George finally sitting up, " Do you mean the thousands of Galleons we've made or the products?"

            "Well seeing as you just told us about the money, how about the inventions," chimed Hermione. 

            "Smart one my dear. Well we've had a couple of extremely valuable breakthroughs, but we need test subjects," replied Fred happily.

            "Stay away from us," bellowed Harry with fake anger in his voice.

            "Shucks! Well got to get back to work," said the Twins, as they retreated from the table.

            "Harry, my good man, how's it going?" asked Charlie, as Harry got slapped on the back by the extremely muscular red head.

            "Not bad, not bad," said Harry, "By the way, how's old Bessie and Norbert doing?" (Bessie is Harry's Phoenix that Charlie is looking after while Harry's at the Dursley's).

            "Pretty good, she's now in her burning days," replied Charlie.

            Harry sat down at the table along with Hermione, and the elves began to bring out food on silver platters. An elf came over to Harry and Hermione and asked if they'd like a drink. Hermione pointed to the butterbeer, and as she did that, Harry remembered about how he was supposed to stop at the Three Broomsticks and pick up his letter.

            "Oh Crap!" exclaimed Harry, as he suddenly stood up.

            "What?" asked the table anxiously.

            "I forgot, I was supposed to stop at Hogsmeade and pick something up," he said as he dug in his pocket for his keys, "Anyone want to come with?"

            "Yes please," said Ginny, very quickly.

            The rest of the group replied various responses, all of them rejections. 

            "Well lets go then," Harry said gesturing Ginny to follow him.

            Harry chatted with Ginny on the way over, mostly about her new boyfriend, Dean Thomas. Ginny's crush on Harry had ceased to be at the end of Harry's 5th year, when she realized it wasn't going anywhere and started to date Colin Creevey.  

            Harry stepped out of his car, and with Ginny in tow, walked into the pub. Madam Rosmerta was serving a goblin some mulled mead, when she saw Harry. 

            "Oh, Harry, dear. I have a package for you, let me get it," the older witch said, as she scurried behind the bar to retrieve it. She tossed him the long skinny package, which he deftly caught.

            "Thanks," murmured Harry as he walked back out to the car. 

            Sitting down on the bucket-racing seat, he performed several detection charms before carefully opening the package. It contained two wands, each having its own tag:

James Potter + Lily Potter 

            Under the two magical instruments, there was another note that read:

            Dear Harry,

            These Wands belonged to your parents, no, correction, **belong to your parents. If you would like to know more, come to Meridian, Mississippi on December 25, and you just might get you best Christmas Present ever, your parents.**

From,

Serendipity 

            Harry sat in solid disbelief as he passed the letter to Ginny and ran his fingers down the length of his parent's wands.


	4. Time For Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, because if I did, I wouldn't had to have sold one of my kidneys on the black market.

Harry Potter & the Final Solution

**Chapter 4:**

Time for Questions 

          Harry sat quietly at the Burrow while he pondered the new and confusing questions that had arisen. He didn't let anyone but Ginny know about note and wands.  He slowly began to slink back into the shadows of his past depression right after the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  So much had happened in the 7 years at Hogwarts, and now that he was going to be a staff member, he couldn't be happier.  Except for the ever present cloud of Voldemort's reign of terror over so many.

          Ron and Hermione slowly walked up behind their brooding friend, startling him as he became aware of their presence.

          "Hey Harry, wanna play some quidditch," asked Ron, trying to lighten the mood.

          "Actually, I was thinking of going for a run."

          "We'll join you," said a smiling Hermione.

*************************************************

          Ginny watched from her window as the trio changed into their anamagi forms, Ron as lion, Hermione as a lynx, and Harry, as his favorite land animal, a black panther.  I guess being Gryffindor's heir had many advantages, thought Ginny.

          Ginny sighed as she pondered over her feelings for the boy-who-lived.  Sure he had Hermione as a girlfriend, but everybody knew that Ron and her were supposed to be together, so it was probably only a matter of time before they broke up.  She had noticed that in the past year, the couple had been pulling apart and truthfully, Harry had been from everybody.  Except her.  That was the reason Ginny had locked herself in her room and was thinking about a certain black haired, green eyed someone.  Did Harry really trust her, or was it just the fact that she probably would have asked to know why Harry was so quiet on the drive back.

          Harry paying attention to her was nothing new, because of the other horrible events that had been taking place lately.  The fact that the war against Voldemort seemed to be at its most violent peak, and now this new revelation about James and Lily Potter, was mind-boggling.  If this Serendipity person was telling the truth, then the famous couple could possibly help the Light side against the Dark.  If it was a hoax, then the wizarding world was doomed, for Harry would fall into a deep hole of depression, and possibly kill himself.

          If this wasn't enough, then if Hermione broke up with him, he would need a person to help him, and love him will all their strength.  She silently resolved to help Harry on his quest for happiness, and the destruction of the Dark Lord.

**************************************************

          Harry took the lead, bounding into the forest bordering the Weasley's beautiful house.  He could detect with his sharp feline senses the soft footfall of two other predators behind him.  

          He took off in a sudden burst of speed, trying to outrun the horrible emotions, and images of dreams resurfaced.  The pressure off the war and the fact about his parents was too much for his mental state at the moment.  He screamed horribly in his head as the dam of emotions broke and all his fears came tumbling down at an alarming speed.  The emotions scared his animal self, and caused him to outrun Ron and Hermione.

          Ron and Hermione changed back with a sudden 'pop' after searching in vain for hours for the elusive Harry.

          "We'll never find him"

          "He'll be okay. He always is…but do you get the feeling that he's hiding something from us?"

          "Yeah, ever since he went to the Three Broomsticks," a horrible thought struck Hermione, with the force of a thrown brick, "you don't think he's cheating on me with Ginny do you?"

          "Hermione," came a hoarse whisper, "if you think that, we shouldn't be together anymore."

          "NO!! Harry come back!" yelled Hermione as a large bald eagle flew into the sky.

          Hermione dissolved into tears, and collapsed on Ron's shoulder as the bird turned into a small speck in the sky.

*****************************************

          Harry had gone back to the Burrow while Ron comforted Hermione in the forest, and as he was walking to his room, a small redheaded teenage girl collided with him in the midriff.  

Ginny blinked through the tears as she struggled to regain her balance.  A friendly hand reached out and kept her from falling over.  Through the tears, she could see Harry's green eyes staring concernedly at her.  

          "Gin, what's wrong?"

          "Nothing, just leave me alone, please!"

            Harry watched as she continued to run down the hall towards her room, opening the intricately carved oak door, and slamming it shut.  Harry started to walk towards Ginny's room, when he noticed a piece of parchment lying on the floor.   Looking closely, Harry saw that it was addressed to Ginny. Not wanting to look into other peoples personal business, he was going to just give it back, but curiosity got the better of him.

            Dear Ginny,

            I know we've had some good times together but I have something I need to confess.  I've met someone else, and we've become quite an item.  I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I feel that were just not right for each other.  You are a great person, and one of these days you're going to find that special someone.  I just want to know if you would still like to be friends.

            Dean Thomas

What a loser!  Anyone who could throw Ginny out with out a thought didn't deserve her!  Well no wonder she was in such a hurry!  Harry suddenly felt a sense of longing inside is chest as he ran swiftly to her door.

'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'

            "Go away!" came a muffled voice.

            "Gin, its me, Harry, I thought you might want to talk about it."

            The door slowly slid open as a red, puffy-eyed figure stared at Harry, and broke into tears again.

            "He…he…left me…for some…one else!"

            "Ginny, listen to me.  If he's the kind of person who would leave such a beautiful and caring young woman, then he doesn't deserve you.  He must have been hit with a bludger one to many times.  Of course you always have had that mean streak. Ow! See, you just hit me for no reason."

            "A girls got to have some attitude you know."

            "See you deserve better than that piece of trash."

            "Like who?"

            "Me."

            Harry slowly pressed closer to Ginny, and kissed her very lightly but with a fierce passion.

            This just happened to be the moment that the Weasley siblings (excluding Ron and Percy) decided to drop in to comfort their little sister.


End file.
